mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Z Wing Magnum
} |-| Wing Magnum= } |-| GoldPlated= } }} The '''Z Wing Magnum' is a Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on November 8, 2014. It is the 7th entry in the Magnum series. It was features in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! Return Racers! and ''Let's & Go! Tsubasa: Next Racers Legend'' as the race machine for a boy named Tsubasa, who happened to have meet the now grow-up Go Seiba from the original series. General Info The Z Wing Magnum features the fully-cowled body that covers all the wheels. It has the body colors that are dominated by blue and silver, with some of the red on it. There's the large rear wings to provide downforce to the rear wheels. On the front, the kanji Tsubasa (翼) is engraved on it. By cutting out certain pieces of the body and applying the sticker included with CoroCoro Aniki volume 2, the alternate form Wing Magnum that resembles a F1 car can be replicated (coincidentally, Go Seiba is also a F1 racer by the time Return Racer! starts) The car is equipped with the neon green small-diameter 5-spoke Saber-type low-profile wheels with low-profile tires. Gold Plated Special The limited gold-plated version of the car was also included in the limited edition of the first volume of the manga. Both the bodyshell and the wheel are gold-plated, and instead of the normal stickers it came with the special designed clear stickers. In the manga Let's & Go! Return Racers! The machine, the Wing Magnum was originally purchased and later tuned by Tsubasa himself (with the original chassis intact). However, the Wing Magnum suffers from stability issue on cornering during the first few races with Peter's Diospada. Motivated by Tsubasa's determination, Go Seiba modified it into Z Wing Magnum by adding the front piece made from the scrapped part of his wrecked F1 car salvaged by Jun. The front cowl acts as a thruster and the 'wings' for the car, allow it to overtaking Peter's Diospada from above.Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! Return Racers! Chapter 1 Later in the series, Its owner Tsubasa, is often seen using his Z Wing Magnum on the open road and unintentionally causes some mischief, including provoking a owner's dog to chase him and his car,[[Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! Return Racers!|''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! Return Racers!]] Chapter 4 as well as having a truck (which happen to driven by Ryo Takaba, with his brother Jiromaru as a passenger) fliped on the road while avoiding his Z Wing Magnum. (Fortunately for Go and Tsubasa, the truck and the Takaba brothers were unharmed.)[[Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! Return Racers!|''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! Return Racers!]] Chapter 5 Go had also borrowed the Z Wing Magnum from Tsubasa once to race against J and his Proto-Saber Evolution.Chapter 7 of [[Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! Return Racers!|''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! Return Racers!]] ''Let's & Go! Tsubasa The Z Wing Magnum was still Tsubasa's machine in the series, and is one of the Team Pegasus's machines. During the race against the G Muscles (Who were known to doing battle racing) however, the Z Wing Magnum was left damaged, forcing Tsubasa to borrow the Great Magnum R from Go Seiba in the next race. Technical Info Length: 155 mm Width: 97 mm Height: 43 mm Chassis: AR Chassis Gear Set(s): 3.5:1 Gallery Boxart ZWingMagnumBoxart.JPG|Boxart of Z Wing Magnum. Car views ZWingMagnumFrontview.png|Front view ZWingMagnumRearview.png|Rear view ZWingMagnumSideview.png|Side view Images MagnumMini4WDSeries.png|The Magnum series Mini 4WD cars. CycloneMangumandZWingMagnum.png|Z Wing Magnum and Cyclone Magnum Premium. BeatMagnumBusterSonicZWingMagnum.png|Z Wing Magnum, with Beat-Magnum Premium and Buster-Sonic Premium. Manga and anime LGRRC5P1.png Trivia * The Z Wing Magnum is the first Magnum series Mini 4WD car not owned by Go Seiba. See also * Magnum Saber * Victory Magnum * Cyclone Magnum * Beat-Magnum * Lightning-Magnum * BisonMagnum * Dual Hybrid G Magnum *Great Magnum Type-Zero *Great Magnum R References External links Tamiya Japan * Z Wing Magnum on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Z Wing Magnum on Tamiya America official website Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series Category:Fully Cowled Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Tetsuhiro Koshita